


So Much for Subtlety

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Humor, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke rubs his relationship with Souji in the girls' faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much for Subtlety

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1488.html?thread=7941072#t7941072) at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Might I please have Yosuke subtly (or not so subtly) rubbing the fact that he was the one who managed to nail down Leader into the girls faces, despite the fact that they are all far more remarkable than he. Because you know he would be a dick about it sometimes._

"Man, was Souji looking good today or what?"

Yosuke knew he looked smug. The grin on his face must have been infuriating if the look Chie was giving him was anything to go by. But he couldn't help himself; they'd had a good day inside the TV – a great day – covering more ground than any of them had dared to hope, and afterwards, in the grips of an adrenaline rush, Souji had pulled him into a Junes restroom and they'd make out until their knees buckled. Seriously, they'd ended up on the floor and Yosuke didn’t even care that his pant legs were still wet from who-knew-what.

Yeah, it'd been a good day.

And if he'd maybe made the girls jealous when he'd come back to the table looking very satisfied with himself then there was nothing wrong with that. They were always poking fun at him. For once he wanted to bask in his good luck. He'd gotten a new Persona yesterday, he'd been on fire in battle, and Souji Seta was his smoking hot boyfriend.

His grin grew wider.

"Senpai always looks good," Rise said with a flat look that told him to drop the subject.

He didn't take the hint. "Yeah, but today he was on it, you know? I've never seen a guy handle a sword like—"

"Anyway," Chie cut in because the tone of his voice suggested he might have been talking about a different kind of sword entirely, "what was up with your Persona today? What'd you call it: Susano-o?"

"Oh, that…" Yosuke glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Souji as he joined the group. "Hey, partner."

"Hey." Souji pulled a chair up next to him and squeezed his hand until the table. Yosuke's smile got a little dopey before he could fix it. "What's everyone talking about?"

"Chie wanted to know about Susano-o. Can I tell her or do you want to?"

Souji shrugged. "I don't mind, it's your Persona."

"Great." Yosuke turned back to the girls and leaned forward. His knew his smug look was back and he didn't care. "Guess who made it to third base?"

Yukiko spit out her drink. So did Souji.

"What—what does that have to do with anything?" he said, wiping his mouth and staring at Yosuke with wide eyes.

Yosuke looked at him in confusion. "Our bond let Jiraiya change into Susano-o, right?"

"Because we reached rank ten in our social link, Yosuke, not because—" Souji didn't say it. His whole face was red.

"Oh." Yosuke looked at the girls. Yukiko was coughing into a napkin and Chie had a blank expression like she was imagining something she didn't want to see. Rise looked pissed enough that he was glad she was on the other side of the table.

He probably should have let the whole thing drop. But…

"Well, we totally sucked each other's dicks."

" _Dammit, Yosuke!_ "

Souji vowed not to touch him for a week but it was totally worth it for the looks on the girls' faces. He thought Rise was going to pop a blood vessel.

Plus, Souji only held out two days. Once Yosuke, breathing hard and sweating from fighting Shadows, cornered him alone in the TV world, Souji was putty in his hands. Tall, sexy putty that did amazing things with his hands.

And the looks on the girls' faces when they came across that scene was just icing on the cake.

Yosuke Hanamura: 2  
The Girls: ~~A lot~~ 0


End file.
